Eres mío, Lobito
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: Sexto curso. Una tarde cualquiera, entre semana. Ya se sabe, James y Sirius aburridos. James encuentra algo que no debe en donde no debe. Los dos meten las narices y luego, claro, pasan cosas y nos lamentamos... En fin, ¿os habéis enterado de todo, verdad? XD Mejor seguid leyendo... SLASH S&R Oneshot


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

 **Advertencias: SLASH, es decir, Relación de amor chico-chico. No sigas leyendo si no te agrada el tema ;)**

 **Resumen: Sexto curso. Una tarde cualquiera, entre semana. Ya se sabe, James y Sirius aburridos. James encuentra algo que no debe en donde no debe. Los dos meten las narices y luego, claro, pasan cosas y nos lamentamos... En fin, ¿os habéis enterado de todo, verdad? XDDDD**

 **Seguid leyendo para ver de qué va la historia ;)**

 **Por cierto, es un Sirius-Remus, por supuesto. Últimamente no soy capaz de escribir otra cosa.**

* * *

Sirius entró en el dormitorio de los chicos mordiendo una roja y deliciosa manzana. La acababa de coger de las cocinas, delante de las narices de una elfina doméstica que le fulminó con la mirada pero que, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\- Ey, Cornamenta. ¿Qué haces? – se acercó a su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado en su cama jugueteando con un pequeño objeto en las manos. No había nadie más allí -. ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando lo que parecía un colgante. Un pequeño reloj de arena pendía de la cadena de oro.

\- Shhhh . Cierra la puerta.

Sirius no cuestionó la misteriosa actitud de James e hizo lo que le ordenó. Luego se sentó a su lado, intrigado e impaciente por que su amigo le hiciera partícipe de la nueva travesura.

\- Esto, mi buen amigo, es un giratiempo – James le mostró el pequeño objeto, agarrándolo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y estirando el brazo; había hablado y gesticulado de forma solemne y un poco teatral -. O eso creo, porque es la primera vez que veo uno. Aunque he leído sobre ellos.

\- Sí, yo también – Sirius alargó la mano para quitárselo. James trato de evitarlo pero el moreno fue más rápido -. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó mientras se lo acercaba a la cara para observarlo de cerca.

\- Estaba entre las cosas de Remus.

Sirius dejó de observar el giratiempo para clavar sus interrogantes ojos grises en James. Había algo de reprobación y sospecha en su mirada.

\- ¿Ahora husmeas entre nuestras cosas? James, hay algunos límites que no…

\- ¡No es eso! ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? Estaba buscando la pluma que le había prestado el otro día y lo encontré por casualidad. De verdad, Canuto. Pero escucha, he estado pensando en cómo utilizarlo y se me han ocurrido un par de ideas interesantes.

\- ¿Sólo un par?

\- Unas cuantas, en realidad.

\- Nada bueno, seguro.

\- Seguro.

\- Remus no lo aprobará. Si lo tenía guardado y no nos ha dicho nada, será por algo.

\- Ya hablaré con él más tarde. Tener semejante objeto en su poder y no compartirlo con nosotros… Eso no es de buen merodeador. Trae.

Alargó la mano para quitárselo a Sirius pero al tirar de él un eslabón de la cadena se rompió.

\- ¡Lo has roto! – exclamó Sirius.

\- ¡Qué! No, yo no… ¡Tú lo agarrabas muy fuerte! – contraatacó James.

\- Hay que arreglarlo antes de que vuelva Remus. Trae, ya lo hago yo.

\- No, mejor yo.

Y ambos sacaron sus varitas a la vez y las posaron sobre el giratiempo mientras forcejeaban por hacerse con el pequeño colgante. Un dedo rozó accidentalmente el reloj de arena y lo hizo girar.

En ese instante, un destello recorrió cada una de las varitas que alcanzaron a la vez el giratiempo. Éste comenzó a vibrar en sus manos a la par que el reloj de arena giraba sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad.

Hubo una fuerte sacudida y el giratiempo brilló con tanta intensidad que los chicos tuvieron que cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Una sensación como de vértigo y caída libre los sacudió de arriba abajo. Por suerte, no duró mucho.

Cuando por fin cesó, se atrevieron a abrir los ojos. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué ha sido? – preguntó James, alarmado.

\- No lo sé. Y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. Arregla ese chisme de una maldita vez y mejor déjalo donde estaba – dijo soltando de golpe el colgante, como si temiese que le pudiera contagiar la viruela de dragón.

James parpadeó un momento, algo confuso y desorientado todavía, pero se recompuso rápidamente y susurrando "reparo" arregló el eslabón.

Entonces escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Les dio el tiempo justo para guardar sus varitas y a James también para introducir la cadena en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La puerta se abrió y entró Peter. Se paró en seco al ver a sus amigos. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Una gran interrogación se dibujó en su rostro. Levantó una mano y los señaló.

\- ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido? Acabamos de separarnos en el gran comedor – entonces, dirigiéndose a James, preguntó -. ¿No ibas a la biblioteca a estudiar con Lily?

\- ¿Con Lily? – preguntó James a su vez, perplejo.

\- ¿Estudiar? – Sirius alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Te has cortado el pelo? – inquirió entonces Peter observando detenidamente a Sirius -. ¿Cuándo? ¿Pero cómo…? En serio, ¿cómo habéis llegado tan rápido? He venido directo hacia aquí. ¿Hay algún atajo o pasadizo nuevo?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ya que no tenían ni idea de qué les estaba hablando Peter.

\- Colagusano, ¿has crecido? – preguntó de pronto Sirius, levantándose y situándose a su lado -. ¡Sí! ¡Has crecido! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Has experimentado con pociones sin nosotros? ¿Te ha ayudado Lunático?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – Peter se apartó de él, mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y apartando de un manotazo la mano con la que Sirius comparaba su estatura con la suya propia -. Yo no he hecho nada. Estoy igual que siempre. Pero vosotros estáis muy raros. Mirad, me da igual. Voy a coger los libros y me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca – y mientras se agachaba, abría su baúl y metía la cabeza dentro en busca de sus libros y pergaminos, continuó hablando -. Como no saque unas notas medianamente decentes en los EXTASIS, mis padres me meten de cabeza en el negocio familiar. Y me niego a trabajar rodeado de calderos y…

\- ¡¿EXTASIS?! Pero Peter, si aún queda un año para los EXTASIS. ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas de repente?

Peter se levantó con los brazos a rebosar y los contempló con una extraña mirada.

\- ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? ¿Es una broma?

\- Eres tú el que no deja de decir tonterías – le respondió James.

\- Espera… - Sirius se había acercado al calendario que Remus siempre tenía clavado en el corcho sobre su escritorio -. ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Qué? Es jueves. De verdad, no entiendo que…

\- ¿Qué día, Colagusano? ¡Número, mes, año! ¿Qué día es hoy? – exigió saber Sirius, clavando un dedo en el calendario y fijando la mirada en su asustado y confundido amigo. James, que tampoco entendía nada, miraba a uno y a otro.

\- 27 deAbril de 1978 – respondió Peter, incapaz de negarse a responder ante la demandante mirada de su amigo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! – quiso saber James, poniéndose en pie de un salto -. Eso es imposible.

James se apresuró a situarse al lado de Sirius y contempló incrédulo el calendario. Fue en ese instante que ambos amigos se percataron de los pequeños cambios del dormitorio y que hasta ese momento les habían pasado desapercibidos: los libros de séptimo curso sobre los escritorios, nuevas fotografías y que no recordaban haberse hecho repartidas por las paredes, junto con algunos nuevos pósteres del equipo nacional de quidditch.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Peter no muy convencido. Estaba cerca de la puerta y parecía querer marcharse cuanto antes. Como ninguno respondió, dijo -. Mmmmm, yo me voy. Ah , esto, Sirius, no te olvides de decirle a Remus que necesito que me deje los apuntes de Historia de la Magia – su amigo se giró hacia él cuando escuchó su nombre, pero en realidad no lo estaba mirando. Parecía ensimismado y perdido, muy lejos de allí -. ¿Canuto? Me dijiste que ibas a buscar a Remus al lago. ¿Se lo dirás?

Sirius asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aunque en ningún momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Peter. Sin embargo, este gesto fue suficiente para el joven mago. Echando un último suspicaz e interrogante vistazo a sus dos amigos, salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

\- No, no, no, no, ¡no puede ser! – James se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se las pasaba por el pelo una y otra vez en un gesto desesperado -. ¡Hemos viajado al futuro! ¡AL FUTURO! Un año casi. Al futuro, Sirius. Viaje en el tiempo. ¿Canuto? - Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida y moviendo nerviosamente su mano derecha -. ¿Cómo es posible? No se puede viajar al futuro con el giratiempo. Es más, no hay constancia ninguna, que yo sepa, de que nadie alguna vez haya viajado al futuro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! – gritó Sirius volviéndose de repente hacia su amigo y con la desesperación dibujada en su cara -. No lo sé, ¿vale? Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Lo único que se me ocurre es que ese cacharro esté roto. No se debe jugar con el tiempo. No se debe, no está bien. Es antinatural – Sirius parecía perderse de nuevo en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Cómo volvemos? ¿Con el giratiempo?

\- Yo de ti no volvería a usarlo. No sabemos si está defectuoso.

\- Quizá Remus lo sepa. Al fin y al cabo, es de él – sugirió James.

\- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos preguntarle al Remus del futuro?

\- Quizá sepa cómo ayudarnos.

\- No sé. No estoy muy seguro. Estamos en un buen lío, uno muy gordo. No creo que ni nuestro fantástico Lunático pueda sacarnos de esta.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos directamente junto a Dumbledore? – preguntó James.

\- Creo que es lo más sensato. Es lo que Remus haría.

\- Tío, estamos jodidos.

\- Muy jodidos – corroboró Sirius.

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió. Se quedaron inmóviles en donde estaban, mirándose el uno al otro.

\- Deberíamos ir a hablar con el director – volvió a sugerir James.

\- Sí.

\- Esto no le va a gustar.

\- Ni una pizca.

\- ¿Nos expulsarán? – se preguntó entonces James, preocupado de verdad -. Realmente no queríamos que esto pasara. No lo buscamos. Ha sido un accidente.

\- James, tranquilo. No creo que nos expulsen.

\- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, permaneceremos castigados durante todo el tiempo que nos queda en Hogwarts.

\- En realidad, estaba pensando que… ¿cómo nos va a castigar? Nosotros no pertenecemos a este tiempo. Nos tiene que enviar de vuelta y no puede castigar a nuestros yos futuros por lo que nosotros hemos hecho – razonó Sirius -. Salvo que el Dumbledore de 1978 se las arregle para también viajar en el tiempo y chivarse al director de 1977, en ese caso…

\- Mmmm, no creo. No está permitido dejarse ver por el otro yo cuando se viaja en el tiempo. El otro podría asustarse e incluso terminar con la vida del viajero.

\- Bien. Entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore. Él lo solucionará. Lo hará, ¿verdad? – preguntó aún así Sirius, un poco inseguro.

\- Pues claro que sí. Nuestro director es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. No hay nada imposible para él. Pero antes de ir…

\- ¿Sí?

Sirius se giró despacio, intuyendo por el repentino cambio en el tono de James que su amigo estaba planeando algo. El chico de gafas ya no estaba inquieto ni preocupado. En su lugar, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza.

\- Peter dijo algo de que "yo" estaba en la biblioteca con Lily.

\- Oh, no. No, no lo hagas.

\- Tengo que verlo. Necesito saberlo.

\- Es muy arriesgado. Acabas de decir que no nos podemos dejar ver por nuestros yos futuros…

\- Y eso no va a ocurrir. Vamos, Canuto. ¿Es que no sientes curiosidad?

\- Pues claro que sí, pero hay demasiadas cosas que pueden salir mal.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el sensato y responsable? – le espetó James. Y lo dijo como si fuera algo malo, como si Sirius fuera el aguafiestas de turno, lo que le molestó más de lo que habría esperado. De pronto, sintió un ramalazo de comprensión y empatía hacia Remus.

\- Desde que tú piensas con la entrepierna. Puede que yo sea un irresponsable que hace muchas estupideces, ¡pero no cuando estamos jugando con las leyes del tiempo!

\- Serán solo cinco minutos. Voy hasta la biblioteca, compruebo con mis propios ojos lo que creo que ha pasado… o que va a pasar, o está pasando… En fin, ¡que Lily y yo estamos juntos! Y luego vamos a ver a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo? Además, tengo mi capa aquí conmigo – dijo dando unas suaves palmaditas en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón -. Todo irá bien.

\- Genial – dijo Sirius sarcástico -. ¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto?

\- Échale imaginación – le contestó su amigo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Yo no tengo mi propia capa de invisibilidad – le espetó molesto.

\- Pero eres un merodeador. El mejor. Te las apañarás – James le palmeó el brazo a Sirius sin dejar de sonreír -. Nos vemos en una hora en el pasadizo secreto del segundo piso.

\- ¡¿Una hora?! Dijiste cinco minutos. ¡James!

Pero James ya había abierto la puerta del dormitorio y salido por ella.

Sirius contempló la puerta boquiabierto, incapaz de creerse que su mejor amigo acabara de dejarlo allí plantado en mitad de semejante situación de emergencia.

Se le escapó un resoplido entre molesto y resignado. Ese chico era incorregible. Daba igual si habían viajado accidentalmente en el tiempo, si no tenían ni idea de cómo volver o de si ni siquiera podrían hacerlo. Como si se acercaban, impertérritos, los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis; estando Lily cerca, James se volvía completamente estúpido e irracional.

Sirius se pasó las manos por el pelo. Después paseó un poco por la habitación. Se acercó a su escritorio y cotilleó un poco entre sus cosas. Se sentó en su cama y miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos.

Se puso en pie e inspiró hondo.

\- Está bien. Si Cornamenta anda por ahí pasándoselo bien, yo también.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Y qué haría? ¿A quién espiaría? ¿A Snivellus? No, gracias. Menuda forma de malgastar un viaje en el tiempo.

¿A él mismo?

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Sentía algo de curiosidad. A esas alturas, ¿estaría saliendo con alguna chica? ¿Habría conquistado por fin a la despampanante y pechugona de Lisa Cohen?

No importaba. Fuese como fuese, no perdía nada por echar un rápido vistazo a su yo futuro.

\- ¿A dónde dijo Colagusano que tenía que ir? – se preguntó en voz alta -. A buscar a Lunático al lago o algo así, creo.

Recurriendo a todos los años de práctica y experiencia como merodeador del castillo y sus terrenos, se las arregló para salir de la Sala Común y, posteriormente, del castillo sin levantar sospechas ni llamar la atención de nadie. Y era algo sumamente difícil. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Sirius Black. Y él SIEMPRE llamaba la atención.

Sirius se dirigió hacia el pequeño rincón, cerca del lago, que se había convertido en uno de los lugares predilectos de los merodeadores. Un pequeño espacio verde y salpicado de flores silvestres a los pies de un gran roble, con vistas al enorme lago, y a cubierto de miradas indiscretas gracias a algunos arbustos.

Se detuvo un segundo cuando escuchó voces. Reconoció la de Remus de inmediato. Sin embargo, tardó un poco en percatarse de que la otra voz era la suya. O, mejor dicho, la del Sirius del futuro.

Miró a un lado y a otro. No vio a nadie por los alrededores, así que sacó su varita y se aplicó uno de los hechizos de camuflaje que James y él habían encontrado husmeando en algunos libros de la sección prohibida y que tan bien les habían venido en algunas de sus travesuras.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se metió entre dos grandes arbustos y, a través del follaje, se dispuso a echar un vistazo, un ratito nada más, a su yo de dentro de un año.

Remus estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del roble, leyendo un libro o, a juzgar por su cara de concentración, estudiando. Sirius no alcanzaba a leer el título.

Remus también había crecido y llevaba el pelo un poco más largo.

Pero a quien no veía era a su yo de dieciocho años.

\- Rem, aquí hay otro nido. ¡En este hay huevos! Sube a verlos – se escuchó entonces la voz de Sirius desde algún lugar en lo alto del árbol.

\- No los toques - le advirtió Remus sin apartar la vista de las páginas de su libro.

\- Tranquilo, no los voy a romper.

\- No es por eso. Mejor aléjate del nido. Si llegan los padres y captan tu olor, podrían abandonar los huevos y entonces las crías morirán.

\- Vale, vale. Pero son muy bonitos. Estos son azulados y con algunas motitas rojizas.

\- Mirlo común.

\- ¿Es que tú siempre los sabes todo? – dijo Sirius asomando un instante la cabeza por entre el follaje.

Remus no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír levemente. La cabeza de Sirius volvió a desaparecer pero a los dos segundos se dejó caer grácilmente, aterrizando al lado de Remus.

El Sirius de dieciocho años también parecía haber crecido pero, sobre todo, lo que más llamó la atención del animago del pasado era la larga melena. Se había dejado crecer mucho el pelo y le llegaba hasta los hombros.

\- Y para que conste, si esos pájaros captasen mi olor, de inmediato sentirían una intensa e irresistible atracción hacia mi espléndida persona. Y a ti no te quedaría más remedio que ponerte terriblemente celoso.

\- ¿De unos mirlos?

\- ¿Te lo imaginas? Estarían todo el día revoloteando a mi alrededor, posándose en mi cabeza y cantando sólo para mí. Y a ti no te dejarían ni acercarte. ¿Qué opinas de eso, eh, Lunático?

\- Que esta conversación es absurda y que tenemos que estudiar. Además, tampoco creo que quisiera acercarme a ti, contigo lleno de plumas y cagadas de pájaro.

La cara risueña de Sirius mudó un breve instante a una de asco, lo que hizo reír a Remus. Entonces el moreno se sentó al lado de su amigo. Estiró un brazo y lo pasó por detrás de Remus, agarrándolo por la cintura y pegándolo a él. Remus recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

El Sirius de diecisiete años lo contempló todo con cara de incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Ya le había parecido algo extraña la frase de su yo futuro sobre lo de que Remus se sentiría celoso, pero ¿eso?

\- ¿Pociones? ¿Otra vez? Lo estudiamos hace dos días, Rem, y te lo sabes todo.

\- Sólo estoy repasando.

\- Eres demasiado inseguro. O perfeccionista. O ambas cosas.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó Remus cuando su amigo le quitó el libro de las manos.

\- Prometiste que esta tarde era para los dos.

\- Para estudiar juntos – matizó el castaño, tratando de alcanzar el libro que Sirius sostenía en alto.

\- Esa parte no la recuerdo.

\- Tú y tu memoria selectiva…

\- Tienes que relajarte un poco. Aún falta un mes para los exámenes – dijo devolviéndole el libro -. O te saldrán arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño – Sirius masajeó la frente de Remus, como quien intenta aplanar un papel arrugado.

\- ¿Y dejarlo todo para la última semana, como tú? Yo no tengo tu habilidad o la de James, que con sólo leerlo ya se os queda toda la información.

\- La última semana no pienso ni tocar los libros – aseveró el moreno.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿No vas a estudiar nada?

\- ¡Más aún! Llevo más de un mes acompañándote mientras estudias y preguntándote. Ya me lo sé todo. Como meta algo más de información en esta preciosa cabeza, te juro que me va a estallar. Igual que estalló el caldero de Verónica White en clase de pociones el trimestre pasado.

\- Agh, no hace falta que seas tan gráfico.

\- Fue la cosa más asquerosa que he visto nunca. Y mira que hemos hecho cosas que se pueden calificar de asquerosas, pero aquello… No sé de dónde demonios salieron aquellas babosas, y con todo ese pringe verdoso y esas mucosidades…

\- ¡Por favor, Sirius, calla!

\- Y con las babosas volando por todas partes, quedándose pegadas en techo y paredes… - continuó diciendo Sirius, mirando fijamente a Remus .

\- Y en la cara de Will – recordó Remus con la mirada perdida y sin poder evitar que un escalofrío de asco y horror le recorriera el cuerpo.

\- ¡Es verdad! Se puso a vomitar allí mismo.

\- ¡Ya vale! Para ya, Sirius. Es asqueroso.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas – Sirius alargó una mano y le apartó suavemente un mechón de pelo de la cara a su amigo.

\- Ahora no me vengas con esas – Remus volvió a abrir su libro. Sin embargo, no debía de estar muy enfadado porque recostó su cuerpo sobre el de Sirius.

\- ¿Vas a seguir estudiando?

\- Quiero repasar un poco más. Hay algunas pociones que me resultan complicadas y… ¡eh!

\- Trae. Te voy a preguntar. Y cuando hayamos acabado con las puñeteras pociones, cerraré este libro y lo tiraré muy lejos de aquí y tú me prestarás atención sólo a mí. A nada más. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido – a su pesar, Remus sonrió.

\- Muy bien, lobito. Empezamos. A ver… ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes del Elixir para inducir Euforia?

\- Ajenjo, púas de puerco espín, semillas de ricino…

Y mientras Remus seguía enumerando los ingredientes de la poción y luego pasaba a explicar el modo de elaboración, el Sirius del pasado contemplaba turbado y desconcertado cómo las manos de los dos chicos se buscaban, unían y entrelazaban los dedos.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Sirius no entendía nada. Es decir, ¿estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando? ¿Estaban… coqueteando? Porque esos gestos, esas caricias, esos intercambios de miradas… no eran algo propio de dos amigos.

Repasó mentalmente de nuevo la conversación en su cabeza, tratando de unir las piezas del puzle, tratando de averiguar si no estaría sacando de contexto las cosas. Tal vez se estaba precipitando en sacar conclusiones que igual ni se acercaban a la realidad.

Pero viéndolos así, tan pegados, con las manos unidas y uno recostado en el otro… No parecía haber lugar a dudas. Incluso, en una ocasión, el Sirius del futuro agachó la cabeza y sumergió su nariz en la cabellera de su amigo, aspirando su aroma.

Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

\- Perfecto. Lo que yo te decía, Rem, te lo sabes todo al dedillo. Deberías confiar más en ti. Y ahora… - dijo muy lentamente mientras cerraba el grueso libro provocando un fuerte ruido sordo.

\- Cuidado con mi libr… - le pidió Remus cuando vio que Sirius pretendía, tal y como había prometido, tirarlo lejos de ellos. Pero él le ignoró y lanzó el libro unos metros más allá.

\- Se acabó el estudiar. Se acabaron las excusas y las interrupciones – le susurró suave y despacio, acercándose con una mirada y sonrisa peligrosamente traviesas-. Lo que queda de tarde es sólo para nosotros dos.

Remus no esperó a que Sirius terminara de recortar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. De una forma un tanto impaciente, agarró al moreno por la nuca y le besó. Sirius soltó un pequeño gemido de perrito satisfecho y le devolvió el beso con pasión.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo el moreno rompiendo el beso inesperadamente al cabo de pocos segundos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Remus le miró confuso y preocupado.

\- Me acabo de acordar de una cosa – Sirius lucía algo molesto.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Hoy te vi con ese chico de Ravenclaw, tu compañero de Runas Antiguas.

\- Sí, ¿y? – Remus parecía no llegar a comprender qué era lo que le preocupaba a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué hacías toqueteándole?

\- ¿Toquete…? ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas, Sirius? – le preguntó el castaño, completamente desubicado.

\- Estabas agarrándole del brazo. ¡Y le sonreías!

Remus le contempló unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto, rompió a reír a carcajadas. Sirius soltó a Remus y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a la par que le fulminaba con la mirada, exigiendo una explicación. Pero Remus era incapaz de hablar. Simplemente no podía parar de reír.

\- No tiene gracia, Lunático. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. No me gusta que toques a otros chicos. Ni que te toquen.

\- Michael … casi se… casi se cae – intentaba explicar Remus entre risas -. Yo le agarré…

\- Pues la próxima vez dejas que se caiga y que se parta los dientes contra el suelo.

\- ¡Canuto! – Remus dejó de reír de golpe -. Nunca podría haberme imaginado que podrías llegar a ser tan celoso y posesivo.

\- No soy celoso – protestó Sirius haciendo un mohín -. Posesivo… tal vez. Pero es que – Sirius agarró el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, le miró muy serio y le dijo -, eres mío, lobito. Sólo mío.

\- ¿Y tú? – inquirió Remus devolviéndole una mirada igual de seria -. ¿Eres solo mío?

\- Ahora y siempre – contestó sin dudar.

En esta ocasión fueron los dos los que se acercaron a la vez y unieron sus labios, sellando de esta sencilla forma la promesa dicha en voz alta.

El beso comenzó lento, muy lento. Remus enredó sus manos en la negra y larga cabellera de Sirius, mientras este recorría con las suyas la espalda del castaño, bajando poco a poco. Cuando las manos de Sirius se colaron bajo la camisa de Remus y tocaron su piel, éste soltó un leve gemido de placer e intensificó el beso.

En un rápido movimiento, Remus se incorporó un poco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sirius, quién acomodó su espalda contra el tronco del roble sin despegarse ni un momento de su pareja.

Las manos de Remus ya volaban hacia los botones de la camisa de Sirius, desabrochándolos rápidamente y con gran pericia, cuando Sirius despegó apenas unos milímetros su boca de la de su chico. Momento que Remus aprovechó para salir disparado y hundir su boca en el hueco del cuello de Sirius.

\- Busquemos otro sitio – susurró Sirius entre jadeos, pero sin ser capaz de despegar sus manos de la piel de Remus- Rem, aquí no. Vámonos a otro lugar.

\- ¿Mmmm? – Remus se irguió y le miró a los ojos, cegados por la pasión -. Sí, claro. ¿A dónde? ¿La casa de los gritos? ¿Uno de los pasadizos?

\- A estas horas hay demasiada gente cerca del Sauce. Vayamos al castillo.

\- De acuerdo.

Pero en vez de moverse, Remus volvió a besar a Sirius, que tampoco puso oposición ninguna. Aún pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el animago hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para despegar sus manos del cuerpo de Remus.

\- Venga, lobito. Sigamos con la fiesta en otro lugar.

Remus inspiró hondo y esta vez sí, se levantó. Ambos se abrocharon los botones de sus camisas y se recompusieron rápidamente las ropas y sus cabellos. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron apresuradamente del pequeño rincón escondido a los pies del Roble, sin duda con muchas ganas y prisas de continuar con lo que allí habían comenzado.

Mientras tanto, el otro Sirius, el de diecisiete años, no daba crédito.

Se había quedado paralizado. Los ojos casi se le habían salido de las órbitas en cuanto vio cómo los labios de los dos chicos se habían unido la primera vez. Casi se había olvidado de respirar. Fue mudo testigo del resto de la escena. Estrambótica e inquietante.

\- No puede ser – susurró Sirius -. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

De sus temblorosos labios se escapaba una y otra vez la misma frase, una letanía murmurada mientras trataba de asimilar como fuera todo lo que había presenciado.

Él y Remus juntos. JUNTOS. Él y Remus. Remus, Rem, Lunático… Lobito.

¿Cómo y cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo un año su vida hubiese dado semejante vuelco? ¿En qué momento él y uno de sus mejores amigos habían acabado juntos?

Era imposible. ¡De locos! Es como si ahora le dijeran que también se había liado con James. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Y sin embargo…

Sirius salió de su escondite. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Inspiró hondo y despacio unas cuantas veces, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero las imágenes de los dos chicos besándose le ametrallaban sin cesar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni era capaz de recordar a qué hora había quedado en reunirse con James. Decidió dirigirse al punto de encuentro de todas formas.

Caminando hacia el castillo olvidando toda precaución (se cruzó con algunos alumnos que le miraron extrañados y con otros que incluso le dijeron: "¡Eh, Black! ¿Te has cortado el pelo?"; o peor: "¡Pero si te acabo de ver con Remus entrando en el castillo!"), de súbito le invadió una apremiante sensación de alarma.

Una idea acababa de cruzar por su mente. ¿Y si el lugar en el que había quedado con James, el pasadizo secreto del segundo piso, era el mismo en el que habían decidido esconderse el Remus y Sirius del futuro?

Las probabilidades de que eso fuera así eran mínimas, pero existían.

Debía encontrar a James lo antes posible. Si al menos tuviera el mapa del merodeador con él…

Sirius entró presuroso en el castillo y se dirigió al segundo piso. Miraba nervioso y sin cesar a todos lados, buscando a James con la mirada pero también a la apasionada pareja. Debía andar con cuidado si no quería ser descubierto.

Entonces se acordó que James tenía consigo su capa de invisibilidad y que seguramente no se la quitaría hasta estar a salvo en el escondite.

Sirius soltó una maldición. No le quedaba otra. Tendría que arriesgarse y entrar en el pasadizo. No podía quedarse ahí fuera, expuesto y esperando en el pasillo.

Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca y abrió la puerta secreta y oculta tras un enorme y polvoriento tapiz.

Agudizó el oído. Tras unos eternos segundos en los que no percibió ruido ninguno, penetró en la oscuridad del pasadizo y cerró la puerta. Permaneció estático y en silencio unos cuantos minutos antes de atreverse a encender la varita.

Estaba solo. Bien.

La espera hasta que su mejor amigo apareció se le hizo excesivamente larga. Agónicamente eterna.

Demasiado tiempo solo y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Sirius pensó. Pensó mucho. Revivió una y otra vez todas las palabras, miradas, caricias y besos que había visto aquella tarde.

Aquellas imágenes realmente le habían causado un gran impacto. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, cuantas más vueltas le daba, se percataba de cosas que en un primer momento le habían pasado desapercibidas o que no había sido capaz de ver.

Por ejemplo: las sonrisas de pura felicidad de los dos chicos. Sirius no recordaba haber visto a Remus con esa expresión jamás. No de esa forma. Su rostro había lucido relajado y feliz de una forma que incluso ahora, minutos después, lograba que el propio Sirius se sintiera enternecido.

Pero no sólo Remus. El Sirius de dieciocho años también parecía a punto explotar de paz y dicha.

Había mucho amor entre aquellos dos. Sirius no llegaba a entender cómo había ocurrido aquello, sin embargo, no podía negar que había sido bonito. Impactante y extraño pero de alguna forma también hermoso.

Y apasionado. En contra de su voluntad, Sirius comenzó a experimentar un inquietante cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que recordaba aquellos besos y caricias. Y la forma en que a ambos jóvenes se les habían escapado unos gemidos y jadeos cargados de placer. Tampoco podía olvidar los ojos cegados por la pasión de los dos cuando se separaron.

Un repentino ruido sobresaltó a Sirius. Apagó su varita y se pegó a la pared del pasadizo. Contuvo el aliento.

\- ¿Sirius? – era la voz de James que le llamó susurrando desde la puerta del pasadizo -. ¿Estás aquí?

\- Sí – susurró Sirius a su vez. Volvió a encender su varita.

James entró y cerró la puerta. Los dos amigos se acercaron y, sin decir nada, se examinaron el uno otro detenidamente, asegurándose de que se trataba del amigo correcto y no de ninguno de sus yos futuros.

Respiraron de alivio a la vez y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos habían estado pensando exactamente lo mismo. Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa entre azorada y cómplice.

\- ¡No te lo vas a creer, Canuto! – comenzó James, muy excitado -. ¡Lily y yo estamos juntos! ¿Lo ves? Tenía yo razón. ¿Lo ves? Y me llamabais iluso y soñador. Pero estamos juntos. Lo he visto, con mis propios ojos…

\- Es genial, Cornamenta.

\- … y cómo nos miramos, bueno, se miraban. El James del futuro y Lily… ¡Es maravilloso! Estoy tan contento que siento que podría echar a volar.

La alegría de James era tan contagiosa que Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír también. James siguió hablando unos minutos más sobre su futura relación con Lily, gesticulando y caminando sin parar de un lado a otro y sin perder nunca su gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – le preguntó entonces de pronto a Sirius.

\- Ah, pues… Nada en particular. Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí – Sirius habló tratando de parecer casual.

\- ¿No viste a tu yo futuro?

\- Em, sí, sí. Estaba en el lago con… con Remus. Estaban estudiando para los EXTASIS.

\- Oh. ¿Nada más? – James parecía decepcionado.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a estar haciendo? – los nervios asaltaron de golpe a Sirius. Las imágenes le seguían asaltando y empezaba a notar mucho calor encerrado en ese pasadizo.

\- Que si no hiciste nada más. ¿Te quedaste a ver cómo estudiaban? Viajas en el tiempo al futuro, tienes la posibilidad de hacer o descubrir un montón de cosas… ¿y lo desperdicias viendo como estudias con Remus? ¿Ni siquiera has hecho una pequeña travesura? – James parecía un niño pequeño poniendo morritos y ojitos de cervatillo desvalido.

\- ¡Tú también te has ido a ver cómo estudias con Lily!

\- ¡No me vengas con esas! No compares. Bah, da igual. Deberíamos irnos.

\- ¡Sí, por favor! Vamos ya a ver a Dumbledore.

\- Aunque queda poco para la hora de la cena. Igual deberíamos esperar un poco.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? – saltó Sirius exasperado.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

\- Nada. Que me quiero ir. Volver a nuestro tiempo.

\- Podemos esperar a que todo el mundo termine de cenar y luego vamos a ver al director.

\- Y yo digo que no esperemos más, que nos escondamos bajo tu capa y vayamos ya a su despacho.

\- Venga, Canuto. Piénsalo. Mientras todos están cenando, podríamos husmear tranquilamente por el castillo y con la capa. Piensa en todas las posibilidades…

\- James, no.

\- ¿Por qué tanta inquina?

Sirius soltó un bufido de pura impotencia. Se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo. ¿Cómo le haría entender a James que se quería ir ya? Detestaba la idea de jugar con el tiempo. Le daba muy malas vibraciones. La idea de quedarse allí atrapados para siempre le aterrorizaba. Quería solucionarlo ya.

Pero también temía volver a cruzarse con el Sirius y Remus del futuro. En realidad, era una extraña y confusa mezcla de sensaciones. No quería volver a toparse con ellos, pero a la vez sentía una especie de anhelo, de ansia. No terminaba de entender exactamente hacia qué sentía ese deseo.

\- ¿Tienes el giratiempo? – le preguntó Sirius a su vez a su amigo -. No lo perderías, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que lo tengo aquí – James metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó -. Míralo, aquí está. Sano y salvo.

\- Dámelo – exigió Sirius.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – James trató de apartarlo de su amigo pero, otra vez, Sirius fue más rápido y lo agarró.

Justo en el momento en el que los dedos de Sirius se cerraron sobre la cadena que sujetaba James, el colgante dio una fuerte sacudida. La onda expansiva recorrió a los dos chicos desde la punta de los dedos de las manos, pasando por todo su cuerpo, hasta los pies.

De nuevo, el giratiempo emitió un brillo intenso que fue cada vez a más hasta que la luz fue tan cegadora que a los chicos no les quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y apartar la cara.

Tampoco faltó en esta ocasión la sensación como de vértigo y caída libre, que los sacudió de nuevo de arriba abajo.

Cuando cesó, ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente.

Seguían en el pasadizo secreto del segundo piso.

\- ¿Crees que…? – James dejó la pregunta a medias.

\- No lo sé – susurró Sirius.

\- Vayamos a comprobarlo.

James volvió a guardar el giratiempo y sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Protegidos por ella, los dos chicos salieron del pasadizo y recorrieron lo más deprisa que pudieron los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

No había nadie dentro.

Sirius salió raudo de debajo de la capa y casi a trompicones llegó hasta el escritorio de Remus. Allí, con un suspiro de alivio y con las lágrimas de alegría a punto de desbordarle de los ojos, comprobó que el calendario de su amigo estaba en el día y año correcto. El que les correspondía.

\- Hemos vuelto – dijo con un hilo de voz. Se giró hacia su amigo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -. Hemos vuelto.

\- Sí – James también estaba contento, aunque se le escapó un pequeño suspiro de desencanto. Sin duda, estaría pensando en todas las travesuras que podría haber hecho y que ya no estaban a su alcance. Sacó el giratiempo del bolsillo y lo contemplo con cierto aire de pesadumbre -. ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

\- Deshazte de él – instintivamente, Sirius dio un par de pasos atrás-. No quiero volver a ver esa cosa nunca más.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

A Sirius se le detuvo el corazón.

 _¡Remus!_

Su amigo acaba de entrar en el dormitorio y se había quedado estático mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

Evidentemente, la escena no pintaba muy bien. James y Sirius estaban junto a la cama y escritorio de Remus, y James tenía el giratiempo en la mano.

Sirius casi pudo notar la decepción y el enfado creciendo en el interior de Remus, aunque el castaño se esforzase todo lo posible en contenerse.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más despacio y en un tono que exigía una explicación, y rápido.

\- Emm, no es lo que parece – contestó James.

\- Entonces, ¿no estáis hurgando en mis cosas?

\- Pues…

\- ¿No habéis cogido el giratiempo de mi escritorio?

\- Esto, yo…

\- ¡No lo habréis utilizado! – preguntó repentinamente Remus, con la alarma asomando a sus ojos color miel.

\- Tranquilo, Remus. No estaba rebuscando entre tus cosas, ¿vale? Sólo buscaba mi pluma y… encontré esto.

\- Ya, claro. Y esperas que te crea, ¿no? – Remus dio dos zancadas y le arrebató el giratiempo a James de la mano.

\- Eh, la duda ofende – replicó James, pero calló de inmediato ante la mirada de Remus. Era muy raro verlo enfadado. Algo verdaderamente extraño y muy puntual. Molesto o incómodo sí, pero lo que se dice enfadado… no estaban acostumbrados a verlo en ese estado.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Pensé que podía confiar en vosotros, que jamás se os ocurriría husmear entre mis cosas…

\- Ya te dije que buscaba mi pluma – trató de defenderse James.

\- ¡Pues habérmela pedido! Ya no se trata solo de que no respetéis nada, es que… maldita sea, James, que el giratiempo no es mío. Me lo ha dejado McGonagall. Yo ni siquiera lo he utilizado todavía. Pero pienso devolverlo ahora mismo. Sabía que no era buena idea meterlo en esta habitación.

\- ¡Eh! Tampoco te pases.

\- Dime, Cornamenta. Entonces… ¿no lo habéis utilizado?

\- …

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Es que estáis locos? ¿No tenéis sentido común o qué narices os pasa? ¿Os dais cuenta de lo peligroso que es? ¿De los riesgos que se corren al utilizarlo? Hay unas normas, unas reglas…

\- Ya lo sabemos, Lunático. Además, fue por accidente…

\- Ya, claro. Todo ha sido un terrible accidente.

\- Pues sí – James se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, molesto con la actitud de Remus -. Y para que lo sepas, ese chisme está roto. No funciona bien.

\- ¡Cómo que no funciona bien! ¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO? Como os lo hayáis cargado… ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? – le espetó de pronto a Sirius, que no había abierto la boca desde que había entrado en el dormitorio -. ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

Pero en vez de contestar, Sirius siguió con la mirada clavada en Remus y con una enigmática media sonrisa en la cara.

James le dio un codazo.

Remus despotricó un poco más sobre lo irresponsables y estúpidos que podían llegar a ser y finalmente, tras un gruñido de frustración e impotencia, salió del dormitorio hecho un basilisco.

\- ¡Tío! – James le dio otro codazo a Sirius, tratando de que espabilara.

Pero el moreno tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Desde el instante en que vio a Remus allí parado, una imagen se había instalado tras la retina de sus ojos: Remus sentado a horcajadas sobre Sirius y besándolo apasionadamente.

Y mientras, unas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez, en un eterno bucle: _"Eres mío, lobito. Sólo mío." " Y tú? ¿Eres solo mío?" "Ahora y siempre."_

Mientras Remus y James hablaban, Sirius contemplaba a Remus. Lo había tenido delante de él todos estos años y, de pronto, fue como si le acabaran de quitar una venda. Y allí estaba su amigo, resplandeciente.

Su pelo de color castaño claro, sus hermosos ojos color miel, su esbelto y delgado cuerpo… incluso enfadado era hermoso. Sintió deseos de acercarse y de alisar las arrugas de su ceño fruncido, como había hecho el Sirius del futuro.

Y entonces contempló sus labios. Las mariposas empezaron a revolotear inquietas y revoltosas en su estómago en cuanto se imaginó a sí mismo besando a su amigo.

¿Por qué no? Por lo que había visto, parecía que a ambos les parecía bien y que estaban muy a gusto.

¿Por qué, entonces, llevar la contraria al destino? Estaba escrito, ¿no? Lo había visto. Iba a ocurrir.

Y aunque no estuviese escrito, aunque Sirius tuviese la opción de elegir… una idea fija acaba de instalarse en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su mente:

 _Este lobito tiene que ser mío. Sólo mío._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha aparecido? Sí, sí, me he tomado algunas licencias creativas con lo del "fallo" del giratiempo y el consiguiente viaje al futuro... y tampoco quiero darle vueltas ahora a todas las preguntas que puedan surgir sobre esto, paradojas del tiempo, etc, etc, etc. XDDD**

 **Simplemente, un día se me ocurrió pensar en cómo reaccionaría Sirius (un Sirius que ni está con Remus ni siente nada por él salvo amistad) si, de repente, un día viajase al futuro y se viera a él mismo en una relación con el licántropo.**

 **Y salió esta historia que escribí hace unas semanas y que os traigo hoy porque mi otro fic, "Enséñame a quererte", está por ahora en pausa. Voy escribiendo cuando puedo y a los poquitos :(**

 **Espero que os haya gustado/entretenido. Y si no, pues igualmente, gracias por leer :)**


End file.
